In the past, turbines for providing an air supply for portable spray painting equipment were typically housed in metal enclosures. In addition to providing a mechanically durable design, the use of metal for such enclosures, while expensive, was both tolerant of higher temperatures and also effective as a heat exchanger, tending to lower the operating temperatures of such equipment.
In an effort to reduce the cost of such equipment, it has been found desirable to make turbine housings out of plastic instead of metal. The use of plastic material in such applications has encountered the difficulties that plastic is generally less tolerant of high temperatures, and furthermore is less effective as a heat transfer material. The use of plastics in turbine housings, while reducing cost and weight of such housings, has exacerbated thermal problems in such environments. In particular, the turbine motor and the turbine air outlet fitting and hose connection to the turbine must be maintained at acceptable temperatures. The present invention addresses these issues by providing for bleed air to exit an air outlet fitting where an air hose is connected to the turbine housing.